Not In Control
by angel.nieves.1656
Summary: Five new mutants are created from scratch and thrust into the world with no memories of who they are. The power that they wield is beyond comprehension and are hard to keep under control. Will they be able to help each other out, or will the forces playing a world-wide game of chess make the planet burn in their naïveté?
1. Don't Mess With Me

July 4th 2009,

"Seventeen years. It's taken you seventeen years to tell me that you've made little progress."

_I really just want to you right now. _

I turned around to face my benefactor, employer, whatever you want to call him.

His business suit was as crisp as ever, finely pressed and a dark blue color. He was slightly above average height for a forty-two year old man but he was still an imposing figure.

Strong jawline, wide shoulders, head full of hair (even though it was corn rows). The color hasn't faded in the slightest, still as coppery red as when we started this project. But his eyes, his eyes told who he really was. A shark in an ocean of prey.

Good thing Norman Osborn was only a man, because if he was anything else the world would have been dead long ago.

"I told you Osborn, my projects take time. Just alone harvesting the DNA from specific mutants can take months. And before that we have to track them down and capture them, without killing or severely damaging their body. Did you think my projects take a few days to complete?"

"They would if you could just stay focused and leave the X-Men alone."

I waved off his remark with a shrug. "I pester the X-Men to keep them paranoid. They know I am still alive and so if I completely disappear they will think I am up to a grand plot!" I threw back my head and barked out a laugh. "They would rather have me stay in the open and commit acts of atrocity than to completely disappear, never to be heard from again. It's quite ironic."

"No, what's ironic is how fast you will be seeing them coming through your front door if I don't get my results soon," I heard Osborn growl out.

I slowly turned back around.

"Is that a threat Norman? Because if it is you should do well to remember the name Mr. Sinister," I said while narrowing my eyes.

"And you should not try my patience!" he roared out, finally losing his cool. "My pockets only go so deep to fund your projects while keeping my company afloat! I'm using more and more of my government contract to pay for your little "endeavors". I feel like the board has some ideas of what I am doing with it and will soon cut my funding. I need these Super soldiers now!"

"And you will get him Osborn but if you try my patience you will ruin the most delicate part of the process!"

"What are you talking about Sinister?" Norman's attention was on me now.

"HA! You corporate big shots always want results, never want to know how the process goes," I walked towards a control panel next to Norman and pressed what looked like a random button to him. I happily noticed that he slightly cringed at my close proximity to his person.

"Take a look for yourself," I told him as the button made a part of the far wall slide back. Out of the darkness came a human sized test tube with blue liquid in it. Norman gave me a look and only moved towards it when I inclined my head.

I watched his body language and facial expressions closely. He went from confusion and curiosity to amazement and relief. I let a small smile creep onto my face, slightly showing my sharp teeth. And then Norman didn't follow my plan: He started asking questions.

"Why is his skin dark? The rest of his race were light skinned in that, T.V. show you made me watch."

My lip twitched. "It's so he can blend in and no one will guess at what he is too quick."

"Well won't the tail be a dead giveaway?" Osborn asked gaining his usual demeanor.

"I took the courtesy of removing that beforehand."

"But isn't that where all of their main power lies?"

"A power boost does reside with the tail but they are still immensely strong without it," his questions were getting bolder now, criticizing everything that I did.

"Fine. I will accept your prototype with its faults. But I want to see the others now."

My face was wiped clean of emotion.

"Others, Osborn?"

"Yes, the others. I can understand showing me the initial results first so I can picture it better, but now I want to see where all my money went."

"This IS the only one, Norman. This is not the prototype but the first and only that I have done."

Norman was quiet for a moment, and then he exploded.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT IN SEVENTEEN YEARS YOU COULD ONLY MAKE ONE OF MY SUPERSOLDIERS! BILLIONS AND BILLIONS OF DOLLARS USED TO FUND YOU AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN COME UP WITH!"

"Norman please calm down, you'll have a heart attack," I said with a sneer.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Sinister! Do you have any idea where that money could have gone!? Government contracts, health research! I just fought the X-Men in San Francisco and got my butt handed to me on live national television! I have to pick up the pieces from that fallout, and you're here telling me that you only have one of these inadequate soldiers!"

"Don't worry Norman, this one specimen is more valuable than a million of today's human armies! He will never get sick in his life! And he will become more powerful than the heroes of today and any who come after."

The man was silent after that. I could see his eyes almost projecting his thoughts.

"And how long will it be until he gets out of the tube?"

This was the part that I was waiting for.

"Two years."

**A/N: Hey out there this is just another idea that I had that has been brewing in my head for some time now. Life is really hectic but I at least wanted to get this idea out there to the public and see everyone's reactions to what my thinking is. Don't worry. By the time you see this chapter I should others up with it just so you get an inkling of where it should be heading. This is still a work in process, like imagine a clock; and then tear apart the hands the cogs, the dials and everything else until you have just the rim of the clock. That's how this is right now. So give me some feedback if you want. More people means faster inspirations, right?**


	2. Trust Is Lost

**I do not own X-Men, or anything else that Marvel owns. I also do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball: Battle of Gods. This is a work of complete fiction also in case you didn't know that :}.**

"Two years."

Half an hour later….

Norman Osborn was gone already. After I had told him about having to wait for another two years until the soldier was finished he just snapped and started destroying my lab, the thought him turning into the Goblin again crossed my mind at one point. His yelling, cursing, and screaming surprised even me, but in the end he still left.

I sighed I content at the silence. The destruction to my lab wasn't anything to cry over. I could easily repair all of it since it wasn't all that expensive, what I was really keeping hidden was behind door number two…..through five.

When I passed my hand over the hidden sensor on the control panel, four more slots in the wall slide back and out came the same amount of tubes like the one before. Inside each tube held a different race and gender of subjects; in all, two men and three women. They were all naked with a breathing apparatus over their mouth's to help them in the liquid and an artificial umbilical cord going into their stomach for nutrition.

Once I'd found out that the hunger of real life Saiyans matched the ones that I had first seen in that Japanese anime show, I quickly realized that they would not be able to survive in the tube for the process if not given the appropriate food daily, sometimes even hourly.

But it will be worth it. None of them have any memories right now even though their bodies are finished being made. Once I can ascertain who is the strongest out of the five I can install in them the leadership program that I made which will make the others obey. And then, they can gather the others and attain the newest level of power that I managed to stumble upon.

I swiped my hand back over the console and the tubes slid back into the panels from whence they came.

Three Hours Later…..

New York, New York

Oscorp Building; Home of the Dark Avengers

A doorway crashed open, smashed to splinters. Pieces of the expensive ornate looking wood flew in all directions and almost sliced into the "superhero" team that were lounging around the common room. All eyes turned towards the now broken doorway to see Norman Osborn, AKA Iron Patriot walk through the light fog of wood chippings. There was an angry expression on his face and he was decked out in his Iron Man-like suit, holding the helmet at his side.

"TEAM, SUIT-UP!" Norman barked out. "WE'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!"

"TO WAAAAAR!" Ares shouted hefting his huge double-bladed axe up.

"Just suit up and be ready in five minutes, no make that three minutes! I want to be out of here before—"

"NORMAN!"

This one word broke through the former Green Goblin's spiel of killing a person and made him spin around.

"What do you want, Hand!?" Norman growled out.

"What the heck do you think you're about to do!?"

"Cat fight," the whisper of Bullseye could be heard.

"I'm planning on getting my team of Avengers suited up, BLASTING out of this pathetic city, AND GO BACK TO MR. SINISTER'S SECRET LAB, KILLING HIM, AND BLOWING, EVERYTHING, UP!"

"Who's Mr. Sinister?" 'Spider-Man' asked, the Venom symbiotic on Mac Gargan whispered to the closest body to him, not taking his eyes off the rising action in front of them all.

"A very old mutant, powerful psychic and trying to experiment with the Mutant genome to create the ultimate mutant in existence. Fought with the X-Men a lot."

All eyes in the little group of 'Dark Avengers' turned toward Daken in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a Mutant myself Gargan. It's good to know who is going to come after min in the possible future."

"NORMAN! You, are the acting director of H.A.M.M.E.R. You are also the leader of this team of Avengers! If you just suit up and go blasting off somewhere the government will want to know where you are going and why! Not to mention all of the heroes that is keeping you under surveillance! We don't need another San Francisco!"

"Have you fought him before? We might need any advantage to beat him," the new Ms. Marvel asked sensually crossing her legs.

"Sadly no, I never had that pleasure. The X-Men have though, on more than one occasion."

"I will not let a psychopath like him—"

"Wait Daken, what did you say?" Victoria asked turning away from Osborn.

"About what, My Lady," Daken asked turning on his charm.

"What did you just say Daken," Hand asked him again, completely disregarding Norman now.

"Oh I merely said that the X-Men have tangled with Mr. Sinister before, on numerous occasions. They seem to have a long standing grudge against each other."

By now Osborn had quieted down, the threat of him going "Goblin" dying down. Victoria turned her head back to their own psychopath.

"There, that's your plan. Give Sinister's location to the X-Men, not enough that you know how to exactly get in but that you know where he is. Spin some story about some agents of yours going missing around there or whatever else you can come up with. They get the drop on him, finally take him out, and then you come in later and take whatever it was that made you come in later and take whatever it was that made you so angry," Victoria stated this plan calmly, looking at him the entire time.

Norman was silent for some time until he grunted, turned and threw his hands into the air, and stormed out of the room.

"Make sure you wait a couple days too!" Hand called out to him. A repulsor blast could be heard in the distance.

"So why is Sinister at the top of our fearless leaders crap list?" Bullseye, the new Hawkeye asked.

"He made Osborn use tons of money to create something that took fourteen years and only one of it was produced. Needless to say this made Norman very mad considering he wanted a whole army."

"So what you're saying is that we were about to fight toe-to-toe with one of the oldest, evilest, mutants ever over money?" Gargan stated.

"Basically," Hand replied shrugging her shoulders.

"And humans call aliens weird," Noh-Varr said shaking his head.


	3. Eyes Are Opened

**A/N: Still don't own X-Men or anything else that is in the Marvel Universe neither do is the Dragon Ball Z franchise and all of its affiliates under my possession. I'm just a simple guy that is trying to get along in the world.**

Four Days Later...

Location: Classified;

Somewhere in the middle of Canada

"Radio silence from here on out. No one makes a move until Angel does."

"You know, just because I was given enhanced mutant powers by Apocalypse doesn't mean I should be the designated heavy hitter."

"Shut it now! We need every advantage that we can get to even survive."

Inside Sinister's Compound...

"Yes, I also believe that Osborn will become a problem soon. His outburst today proved that his ideals are materialistic and has no real plans down the road as you do."

"..."

"Oh no, he may want to attack me in some sort of revenge for wasting his money, but his associates won't let him. He has to keep that public image of his or else he will be locked up again."

"..."

"Oh yes, I'm definitely expecting a retaliation from him. But I can handle any hit teams or his so called "Avengers" that he has. His pride will make him sloppy and he'll come in without a clear head."

"..."

"Help? Who would help Norman Osborn?"

BOOM!

I whipped around, disbelief on my face until a metal streak flew through the cloud of dust and slammed me into the far wall. My head was reeling from the blow and I had white splotches in my vision for a few seconds. I then heard several _pop, pop, pops_ of a gun going off and felt the pieces of accelerated metal pierce my body in multiple places. I was finally able to push the weight holding me against the wall away with an energy projection. I fell to the ground then and caught myself on my hands and knees, just in time to redirect the open maw of a werewolf that was heading for my face. As my hands pushed it away though the almost silent song of metal slicing through the air caught my ears, and in the next second a blade stabbed deep into my right side, just missing a lung. A tall Native American-like man stood next to me and his eyes widened slightly when he saw that he missed the target. He pulled the blade out and flipped it backwards in his palm preparing to slice my neck open. Luckily I was able to hit him with a psychic blast that lifted him off the ground and back towards the entrance. He disappeared in the makeshift entrance as I heard a voice yell.

"WOLVERINE!"

I whipped my head towards the tanks and saw a young girl with metal claws coming out of her hands. She stood in front of the tanks staring at them in horror and Wolverine suddenly appeared next to her, the same look could be seen, even with a different mask on.

"What the heck are you doing Sinister?"

"That's none of your business Wolverine!" I yelled exerting my telekinesis and throwing useless consoles at them. In their surprise they were pushed back, enough for me to make it halfway to them. As I was about to send another volley of useless objects I was attacked again by the Werewolf girl biting into my shoulder.

I cried out from the pain and ripped her off of me by grasping her throat. A surprised yip escaped her and she turned back into her human form. This Scottish looking girl was completely naked like the day she was born. I took this in at a glance and then tossed her aside like the other.

The sound of metal flying past me had me hesitate, which saved my life as the feathers embedded into the ground in front of me. I snatched them up and threw them back at the metallic Angel in the air, when he dodged them I quickly ripped that part of the ceiling down on his head. He didn't even see the chunks of rocks as they slammed into his head.

I finally reached the panels in front of the test tubes and rapidly punched in the coordinates to send them to another facility that I had. Right before I hit the final latitude, longitude number a shadow fell over me. I instinctively dodged to my right and heard the unmistakable sound of a glass being embedded into glass.

But that wasn't why my blood ran cold, and goose bumps, for the first time in my life, ran along my body.

The blade that the Native American had dug into the tube was so long that it pierced the side stomach of the occupant inside.

His eyes were open.

And he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

**So three chapters...any criticism? Any responses? Anything at all? You want me to get a life? You want me to do something special? You in on the action? Yeah so do I... :D**


End file.
